I Let Go
by Wiznerd the Eagle
Summary: Various songs rewritten to be about the MCU, updated whenever inspiration strikes.
1. Let It Go

**AN-So, I finally watched The First Avenger today after meaning to for quite some time, and this idea kind of fell into my head. An hour later, and here it is. It's my first song for this fandom, so I hope you guys like it!**

 **This song is Bucky's perspective starting when he falls from the train the TFA going through to his time with Hydra becoming The Winter Soldier. I'm a firm supporter of the theory that Bucky was in an awful lot of psychological pain after whatever Zola did to him, but he was just hiding it for Steve's sake. That bled through quite a bit while writing this. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Let it Go from Frozen or Marvel's Cinematic Universe.***

The snow blows white in the mountains tonight  
Only one train to be seen  
We're here for another mission  
It should really be routine

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Can't pretend for long, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let it out, don't let him see  
Seem you're healthy like Steve thinks you to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know  
He'll never know!

I let go, I let go  
Couldn't hold on anymore  
I let go, I let go  
I broke off holding the door

Thought I'd die  
But somehow I remain  
I'm more than I was  
The cold never bothered me anyway

They find me after some time  
And make me feel so small  
And the hope that reassured me  
Can't get to me at all

They enhance all that I can do  
They test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, just rules for me, help me!

I let go, I let go  
I cannot believe all their lies  
I let go, I let go  
No one knows I'm alive

Here I am  
And here I'll stay  
I'm more than I was

I'm changing deep inside the longer they're around  
My mind is breaking down in shattered fragments all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
It's someone else's past

I let go, I let go  
I broke and now I have moved on  
I let go, I let go  
And Bucky Barnes is gone

Here I am  
Doing as they say  
I'm more than I was  
The cold never bothered me anyway

 **AN- And then the cryofreeze unit shuts on him with a sense of finality. Couldn't include that detail in the lyrics, so I'm putting it here.**

 **What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	2. Never Grow Up

**AN-** ** _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*_**

 **Alright, now that's out of the way, I saw Infinity War a few days ago, and it was devastating. I haven't done much for this fandom, despite having scribble notes on a whole bunch of ideas for it, but I had to get my feelings about this off my chest. Since apparently I now work through emotions about characters by making other people sad with songs, I hope you enjoy (or, well, "enjoy") this song about Peter.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift or the MCU.***

May:  
Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
You lost your parents and you're living with me  
You don't understand, and still think life is alright  
To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh, Peter, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Though the world's already hurt you, please don't let it break your heart  
I never will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Yeah, never grow up

Tony:  
You've just begun with this whole Spiderman thing  
And you think you're good enough to make it alone  
At 15 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to gain our respect and prove that you're grown  
But don't waste the time you have right here and now  
If you're hurt then that's all on me, not you  
So don't throw away what you have, just playing at hero and attending your school

Oh, Spidey, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, you still are little  
Oh, Spidey, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, let it just stay simple  
I know this life will burn you, still so young and yet so scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

You should've stayed behind, should be in your room  
But you're here in this distant place having fought and lost  
But then we keep losing and it's so confusing  
And I see clearly now what's going on  
I just realized half of who I had before is suddenly gone

Peter:  
So here I am far from Earth on Titan  
After the battle, people start to fade  
It's getting colder, and I'm feeling funny  
As I wonder right then if I just should have stayed

I don't wanna go now  
I do not wanna go now

Oh, I don't wanna go now, please don't make me go now  
I am still so little  
Oh, I don't wanna go now, please don't make me go now  
Why is nothing simple?

Tony:  
Oh, Peter, wish you could have grown up  
Wish you could have grown up, been more than little  
Oh, Peter, wish you could have grown up  
Wish you could have grown up, why is nothing simple?

I said if something hurt you  
It would be on me, and now  
You're gone, so many gone too, all who will never grow up  
Oh, now you'll never grow up  
Oh, never grow up, you'll never grow up

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	3. Long Live

**AN- I've had a few lines of this scribbled in various places since not long after I saw Infinity War, but I finally got around to getting it finished so at last it is ready to share.**

 **So, this one is Peter in Infinity War leading up to** ** _that_** **scene. I would say that I hope you enjoy it, but I don't think "enjoy" would be the right word.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Long Live by Taylor Swift or the MCU.***

I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time you called me officially  
Avenger, not a child

One of the heroes of Earth  
Not for glory or fame  
Because you talked like you knew  
Our lives would never be the same

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
I realized it's a decade  
Since you started this age

Long live the walls you crashed through  
How the world had more right just because of you  
I was thinking long live all the people you saved  
And bring on all the contenders  
I know you will be remembered

I thought remember this feeling  
As we first touched foreign ground  
Compared to years that I saw you  
Fighting evil before I was found

Became a hero of Earth  
I traded my baggy clothes for a cowl  
When I did what was needed  
And I never quit or backed down

After that you were so proud  
And I'll treasure your words  
'Cause in that moment a scrawny teen  
With mutant genes did what none else could

Long live the walls all the walls I crashed through  
How the world had more right with what I could do  
I was thinking long live all the people I saved  
And bring on all the contenders  
I'm not afraid

Long live all the doubts I disproved  
I had the time of my life fighting Team Cap with you  
I was thinking long live the pride on your face  
And bring on all the contenders  
Perhaps I will be remembered

Why are they all breaking down?  
The pieces fall to the ground  
I don't want to go at all

Flash back to when I said  
Promise me this  
That we will go home together  
But if, god forbid, fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you go home and I stay  
When you get back to our world  
Please tell my Aunt May  
Tell her when I chose this life  
Never thought fate would be nice

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the world had more right 'cause of me and you  
And I was thinking long live those we managed to save  
That was my final contender  
I'm so afraid

Thinking long live all the doubts we disproved  
I had the time of my life fighting Thanos with you  
And long, long live the pride on your face  
That was my final contender  
Please make sure I am remembered

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


End file.
